


A Quick Bite to Eat

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort Food, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Word Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Time travel breaks Wally.





	A Quick Bite to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> I dub these this trio the Three Kidkateers ^-^
> 
> Made the word cloud at this nifty [site](https://www.wordclouds.com/).

God, it was weird having a niece around his and Jesse’s age.  And having said niece’s present-day self also in his sister’s womb was a mind screw for the ages.  Wally chugged another sip of his drink that was non-alcoholic—wouldn’t get him drunk anyway even if it was, _c’mon, Dad, please!? Just one tiny sip of Grandma Esther’s eggnog???  I didn’t even get to meet her!_   Fuck, time travel was complicated!

Wally set his drink back down, gaze rolling towards Nora, “Can we all discuss how much more sense it would make if your codename was Kid Flash instead of mine?  You’re Barry and Iris’s actual kid!”

“I know, right?” Nora groaned.

Jesse nodded in agreement, “You should’ve gone back in time and stopped that codename from catching on with Wally.”

“Especially cuz I’m older than you!”

“No, you’re not,” Nora shook her head. “I’m twenty-five.”

Wally broke, “…No. No, I fuckin’ refuse!  My own damn niece can drink before I can!  Fuck America!”

Now, he really needed a drink… to drown his sorrows!

“Round two, guys?” their waitress asked.

“I’d like a Strawberry Daiquiri!”

“Fuck you,” Wally flipped Nora off.

“May I have a water please?” Jesse patted his back as he slumped on the table. “And loaded waffle fries for the table.”

“If I can’t drown my sorrows, I’ll bury ‘em with sour cream, cheese, and bacon bits!” said Wally.

And if later that night, Wally dragged himself to his room hoping to sleep off all the waffle fries he’d scarfed down, well… at least he didn’t have a hangover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
